crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Venus Fly Trap
The Venus Fly Trap is an enemy seen in many Crash games. Story Games ''Crash Bandicoot The Venus Fly Trap first appears in the first Crash Bandicoot game. There are three kinds; one that is obviously on land, and two on the water's surface. The land-trap's head is colored red with white spots and its stem and leaves are green. The water-trap acts like a lily-pad. There are two kinds for the latter - one with green leaves, and another with blue leaves. They also have red heads like their terrestrial cousins. The green-leaved VFT keeps its mouth open until it has the opportunity to eat its prey, namely Crash (if he stayed there too long). The blue-leaved VFT keeps opening-and-clamping its mouth every 3 seconds, so Crash will have to time his jumps to avoid getting eaten. The land-trap usually appears in jungle levels like Jungle Rollers. A small variant of the land-traps appears in the native levels like Native Fortress. The water-traps appear in river levels including Up the Creek. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back The Venus Fly Trap reappears in ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, but it's looks change a little; its stem and leaves are still green, but its head color has changed from red to dark purple with white spots. Why this change was made is currently unknown, however it is most likely due to it being too similar to Nintendo's Piranha Plant. It was often seen in levels like Hang Eight, Air Crash and Plant Food. The VFT has a relative, a plant that, instead of trying to bite Crash, shoots seeds like bullets at long range. This plant is known as the spitter plant. ''Crash Twinsanity The VFT appears in ''Crash Twinsanity in the levels Jungle Bungle and Totem Hokum as a much larger relative of previous ones and the plant goes back to its old design (red headed with green stem and leaves). They will bite at Crash when he is in their range. If they are spun or defeated, they will screech and green fluids will fly from them as they fall down. Defeated traps will stay there throughout the whole level. Crash encounters one just before he reaches "Coco" and he humorously gets his head squashed by two logs that swing down from the sides. Racing Series ''Crash Team Racing The Venus Fly Trap is also seen in ''Crash Team Racing, but only on the track Papu's Pyramid. If a racer drives too close, the plant will swallow them whole and spit out only the wheels, causing the driver to lose precious seconds and letting opponents overtake them. Their color scheme is the same as in Cortex Strikes Back. ''Crash Tag Team Racing The Venus Fly Traps appear in some of the Crashinator Challenges in ''Crash Tag Team Racing. These are probably the ones that have gone through the most drastic changes as they are all green and their heads are flat looking, more like a real life Venus Fly Traps. ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Venus Fly Traps reappear on the track Mayan Mayhem, where they repeat their role from ''CTR. Handheld Series ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Venus Fly Traps appear in the jungle levels in this the game and retain their basic attack from previous games. They are similar in appearance to the ones in ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, except they have a lighter purple colored head, and don't have white spots. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Venus Fly Traps are common enemies in the first world, Wumpa Jungle, where they still repeat their basic attack. Gallery Venus crash 1.jpg|A Venus Fly Trap in ''Crash Bandicoot. Venus 3.jpg|A Small Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Venus Fly Trap.png|A Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Small Venus Fly Trap Crash Bandicoot.png|A Small Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Small Venus Fly Trap.png|A Small Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Venus Hang Eight.jpg|A Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. VenusFlyTrapCTR.PNG|A Venus Fly Trap in Crash Team Racing. VenusflytrapXS.png|A Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. venusflytrapCrashPurple.png|A Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. plantTCG.png|Venus Fly Trap trading card in Crash Purple. Venus Fly Trap Twinsanity.jpg|A Venus Fly Trap in Crash Twinsanity. Venus Fly trap Jak and Daxter.png|A Venus Fly Trap as it appears in Naughty Dog's game, Jak and Daxter. venus.png|Venus Fly Trap Twinsanity model. Venusflytrapconcepttwin.png|Concept art of a Venus Fly Trap in Twinsanity. Green Gem 3-A.png|Concept art of a Venus Fly Trap in Twinsanity. Trivia *The Venus Fly Trap is very similar to Nintendo's'' Piranha Plant'' in appearance and mannerisms, and is very similar to Chomper from PopCap's Plants vs. Zombies. *It is unknown whether or not the Venus Fly Trap was one of the creatures affected by the Evolvo-Ray, made by N. Brio. *In Lilo and Stitch: Trouble in Paradise on the Sony PlayStation, some carnivorous plants make appearances as enemies. They bear a strong resemblance to the Crash Bandicoot Venus Fly Traps. *In the Unused Uka Tree Level from Crash Twinsanity there was going to be an Unknown Walking Fly Trap enemy. The plant can be seen in a Purple Gem concept art of the level itself. *In the prototype of Crash Bandicoot, in one of the cut levels that can be played, a VFT is present, but its head is smaller for some reason. *In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, another game made by Naughty Dog, the Crash 2 Venus fly trap can be seen in Samos Hagai's hut. Category:Enemies Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Creatures